Our Inner Hearts: The Dark Revelations
by GothicRiku
Summary: 2 key's, 1 destiny, and a chosen entity has to find out if his key is of heart or fierce Oblivion.
1. Chapter I: The Renaissance

Kingdom Hearts Fanfic:   
  
Our Inner Hearts The Dark Revelations:   
  
Chapter One: The Renaissance   
  
" Where am I? " a boys voice came from the inner darkness of Kingdom Hearts. " I can't see you anymore " The boys voice continued.   
  
~"Even if my friends aren't here at least their in my heart."~   
  
A voice said to the boy. The boy turned around startled at the voice. He looked around and still couldn't see anyone. " Riku get a hold of yourself. " The boy said to himself. The boy still lost in the darkness, suggested to move on forward hoping he'll find his way home, to his island. The boy, Riku continued walking until he couldn't anymore. He stopped and dropped to the floor in exhaustion. " I can't go on. " Riku said to himself as he rested on the floor.  
  
~" Is this the answer you've been looking for?"~   
  
Riku jumped back on this feet startled from the calm eerie voice that came from behind him. Riku turned around and saw his companion. Riku gasped and realized that, that hooded man was the one who haunted his dreams, ever since the day Riku wanted to escape the Destiny Islands.   
  
~" You know your the Key's rightful owner "~   
  
The Glowing Eyed Enigma, dressed in a raincoat and a hooded only showing his pale lips, held out his right hand. Riku stepped closer to the Glowing Eyed Engima mesmorized my his invitation........  
  
~" Riku you don't remember me but I remember you " ~   
  
Riku stepped closer and closer to the Glowing Eyed Enigma's hand, still hypnotized and slowly getting dragged into the Enigma's darkness.  
  
  
  
~" Come!, Surrender to the everlasting darkness!".~  
  
Riku's eyes glowed red, then the ground turned into a black sea of blood. " Drench my heart with this sea of hatred " Riku said with his eyes burning red and his heart beating like a drum. "Complete me!" Riku's voice began to change into a more devilish one. Riku gained closer and soon he was able to gently place his right hand on the Enigma's. As soon as his hand touched the Enigma's, the Enigma's right eye glowed, breaking the darkness within Kingdom Hearts revealing a large keyhole.  
  
~" Lost in Darkness, Freed from light, oblivious heart complete thy might!"~  
  
The Enigma chanted this until Kingdom Hearts doors slowing opened to reveal the other lost worlds soon to be conquered by darkness.....  
  
~" Demented souls called Heartless, with your demonic powers diminish these worlds of purity "~   
  
As Riku looked upon the opening doors of Kingdom Hearts his image began to change. When the light from the other worlds shined on Riku, he started to age dramatically. His hair grew longer, he grew much taller and his clothes changed to resemble the ones of the Enigma's. Riku's eyes were blinded by light, because of the darkness he had consumed. When Riku took his hand off the Enigma's, in the palm of his hand revealed a handkerchief glowing with the astounshing souls of the Heartless allowing him to see only at night.   
  
~" Be reborn through darkness, flourish the world with you unholy abyss "~   
  
When the large doors opened completely it revealed a new world called " Twilight Town. " His eyes opened widely and with a demonic voice Riku said " I'm not afraid of the darkness. " He put on his blindfold then continued... " Because I am darkness itself."   
  
~" Completion "~   
  
~"My indulgence has spread and now the doors have opened, Oblivious night"~  
  
  
  
Through the large doors of Kingdom Hearts, Riku and the Enigma saw a damp and well advanced in time city. Extremely dark and without a doubt lerking with hundreds and hundreds of Heartless. New type of Heartless called. ' The non existent ones'. "Evil dwells within this foul city streets. " Riku said to himself. He stepped into the city unafraid of the irritating screaches and utter murmurs of the Heartless. Over confident and with a smirk on his face, Riku leaped onto one of the tall buildings. From this birds eye view, Riku looked down at the Enigma and said silently. "Let the will of my Keyblade destroy the illuminating light that the oathkeeper obtains." Enigma smiled then disappeared into the darkness of Kingdom Hearts.  
  
~"Remember you are the one who will diminsh this light"~   
  
Riku Leaped from one building to the next approaching his foe. As he advanced closer and closer to him he would hear the slashes and falling debris' of the battle between darkness and light. Riku finally stopped on a building where he could see the Oathkeeper clearly. He watched the mysterious man swing his sword and destroy all the Heartless with one stroke from his Keyblades.  
  
~ "Forever.....Awakened...."~   
  
" Yes..." Riku said with a unconforting smile and his fists closed tightly.   
  
The double Keyblader faught and destroyed half of the Neo-Heartless legion with just intense acrobatics, kicks and his keyblades. The one he held on his left was called the Oathkeeper and the one on his right was the-" Oblivion. " Riku said to himself. The double-keyblader stopped for a moment. He sensed something, something coming from above. Astounishing dark Heartless energy. When he looked up he couldn't believe it was coming from one man.   
  
  
  
Riku smiled at him then jumped down from the building. He was heading so fast that he bursted each Heartless that was in his way. The double Keyblader moved away quickly as Riku landed on his feet making a huge crater yet unscarved. Riku jumped out of the crater and landed in front of the double Keyblader. " My Keyblade...." Riku said while holding out his right hand. "....or do you need two swords for your low dignity. " Riku look at him from head to toe. The double Keyblader threw the Oblivion at Riku in frustration, Riku caught it and went to his battle stance. " I know what you lust and with my Oblivion i'll show it to you. "   
  
They both ruffly held their Keyblades and charged at each other as the Neo-Heartless stayed far away from the intense energy that they both possessed. Everytime their keyblades would clash rays of energy would burst out and the rain, and thunder would grow more catistrophic. The Double-Keyblader used his Oathkeeper like a spear and tried to pierce Riku through the heart, but Riku did a high backflip away from the impact. He charged at the Double-Keyblader once more and thier Keyblades clashed thus making the whole world shake. The Double-Keyblader tried to struck Riku in the heart again but this time Riku jumped up high and while hovering in the sky, Riku began to charge his powers up for an attack. A firey heart marked the floor around the Double-Keyblader. The clouds opened up and falling stars litted up thier battlefield.   
  
"Is this the answer you've been searching for?" Riku asked. Riku threw his Keyblade to the ground then closed his fists tightly. Beams of energy covered Riku. The world shook so much harder then before. The Double-Keyblader could barley balance himself. Riku held his hands up high then a dark energy ball came out of them. It had the power of the Heartless flowing within. The ball grew larger and larger destroying everything around it and absorbing the Neo-Heartlesses souls. " I can't bare the sight of your discusting light. " Riku said then threw the ball of energy at the Double-Keyblader.   
  
The Double-Keyblader tried to run away, but the fire heart around him would burn him in an instant. The energy ball drew in closer and closer. The Double-Keyblader didn't care anymore he stood his ground then held his keyblade up and said calmly. " Door of light. " Riku looked down comfused at the Double-Keybladers last words. The heart around the Double-Keyblader turned white and the blood rain started again. Riku sensed a presence. He looked down and saw his Dark energy ball diminshing until is was no more. " What!?" Riku shouted. The fire heart around the Double-Keyblader died out. Riku stepped back on the ground and watched the debris disppear and in the middle of where the fire heart used to be stood a boy.................   
  
" Sora!?" 


	2. Chapter II: The Chain of lost memories ...

Chapter II: The Chain of lost mermories of fallen hope.  
  
" Kairi remember what I said before, i'm always with you too i'll come back to you I promise. " This voice echoed in Riku's head, as an endless white scenery surrounded him whole. " Take care of her. " Riku said to himself. A tear came out of the hankerchief that covered his beautiful turquiose eyes. He held himself tightly not knowing why he said those familiar words. He dropped to his knees and heard these echoy words in his head;  
  
"Riku, i'm so happy that your ok"  
  
"Will Riku ever be the same Sora?"  
  
" Sora, Kairi?...who are these people i've heard their names before. " Riku said while he held his heart tightly as it was beating much harder then usual. " What is this i'm feeling? " He said, hardly without breath.  
  
~" Forget these visions of broken pasts their useless towards our goal."~  
  
Riku stood up silenty and agreed with the Engima. The scenery turned back into twilight town and as you would of thought the double-keyblader had disappeared.  
  
~" We're being called out Riku, come"~  
  
  
  
Riku followed the Enigma to a once lost island, only one man sat there with the same apperance as the Enigma's. Riku stood where he was, as the Engima had a brief talk with the sitting down unknown.   
  
~ " He looks just like you..."~   
  
The Unknown said to the Engima as a sudden image of Sora struck Riku's mind.  
  
" Its all coming back to me...........the true........"   
  
Riku said to himself. Riku lefted the two Unknowns alone as he headed back to twilight town. Riku walked aimlessly thinking of the voices echoing in his head. " The doors of Kingdom Hearts are still opened. " He said as he walked into the giant doors of Kingdom Hearts. An image soon appeared from a distance. " Perhaps you too, like me come here for that purpose, maybe it was fate." Riku said to his mirror image.  
  
  
  
" Fate... You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe? "   
  
The image asked. " You yourself should be able to feel their hearts. " Riku answered back. " Shouldn't you........"  
  
The image, which looked like Riku before he was obsorbed by darkness, looked at Riku and smiled. " They are alive." The image said while touching his heart. " They are. " Riku hugged the image and said. " Your heart is much stronger then mine.....Riku. " The Blindfolded Riku held him tighter. " My heart is gone, darkness grows stronger, and I forever fall into it. " The image also named Riku, held onto the Blindfolded One tightly not wanting to let go. He was afraid of losing another friend. " Come with me.........We'll go together. " Riku said to the Blindfolded One. The Blinded Riku was slowly disappearing into darkness. Little Riku began to tear for his new and lost friend. " Yes this was fate, my friend. " Riku said while the Blindfolded one drifted away. His last words were.  
  
"Take care...........of her."  
  
Soon nothing was lefted not even a little glimpse of light shone and poor Riku was all alone, wipeing away all his tears of a lost friend. " Maybe our journay meant nothing after all. " He said as a small star fell into his hands.  
  
" I was and now will be forever with you, Keyblader."  
  
  
  
The Star shined bright and litted up this darkness and revealed a path. As the light shone Riku had more confidence, then he slowly turned into his fallen friend. He was older with the same clothes as the Engima's, but he was not blinded by the light and his heart would help him to find his friends. In Riku's right hand was the Oblivion and the start of a new destiny. " You will forever be with me, to guide me, to help me.... " Riku held the Oblivion tight then continued. " Thank you. " 


	3. Chapter III: Redemption Day

Our Inner hearts: The Dark Revelations: Chapter 3  
  
" Past, Present, Future "  
  
"Redemption Day"  
  
Narrater: As I speak these words to you all, I fear for our future, as I sit here by this lost island, I cry to you all and when the true Keyblader steps forward, I will grant you the will to see what lies beyond the door, I am The Unknown.  
  
This new and improved Riku walked down the road where the light shined on. He walked constantly, he didn't care where or how he was going to find his friends, Sora and -"Kairi?" said a little boy from afar. The boy continued to call out her name. He was despritely seeking this person. Riku ran towards the indistant voice -which he reconized- until he saw a figure.   
  
"I know you can see the one whos burning in your heart."  
  
He stopped and looked closely, then he saw a boy with spikey brown hair and red clothing. Riku smiled then called out the boys name with glee.."Sora!" The boy turned around slowly not knowing this voice of a man. The boy Sora, looked straight into Riku's loving turqoised eyes and asked him. "Riku, is that really you?" Riku nodded then said. " I've missed you and Kairi, so much. " Sora ran to Riku and gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't lose him, stay close and never turn yourself towards the darkness.....Riku"  
  
He placed his rosey cheeks on Riku's chest and he held him ever so tighly. "Riku, don't leave us again, don't loose your heart...." Sora looked up at him with a smile, then continued. "......because I know that deep down inside theirs a light that never goes out." Riku let go of Sora then said. " Let's go Sora, let's find Kairi. " Sora nodded his head as to agree. The they both followed -what seem to be- an endless road to light.  
  
Narrator: We shall see what lies beyond these two barren souls, this may lead them apart, but thier hearts will always be together and the light which binds them, will show them the way towards him......the double-keyblader and the 4 realms that have been spoken of;  
  
The Present World  
  
The World of Darkness  
  
The World of Light  
  
and, The In-Between World.  
  
Many theories deal with what exactly this entails, but nobody is certain...yet.  
  
"Sora"  
  
With Riku leading the way, him and Sora traveled through this road of light. " Whats that!? " Sora shouted. They stopped and stared at 3 doors each with there own, symbol and keyhole.   
  
"Past, Present, Future, the eve of all creation, yet to cross through time is like a knife through your spine and the final question; Which door will you choose?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Riku said to himself. Sora and Riku walked closer to the doors. Sora sensed something from behind. So he turned around and then gasped. "Heartless!!!"   
  
"The non-existent ones."   
  
Hundred, and thousands of these new type of Heartless came out of nowhere. Their screechs and murmurs were ever so irritating. They kept approaching from the darkness. " Sora stay close to me! " Riku exclaimed. The Heartless drew in closer and closer. " Either we fight them off or we choose a door, but which door should we go through? " Sora asked. Looking as if he was hypnotized, Riku walked closer to the door that read 'Past'. The Heartless opened a path as Riku touched the door, then he said calmly. " I remember going through this door, well at least HE remembers. " Sora tilted his head in confusment then asked Riku. "Who's HE?"   
  
Riku turned around then put his hand on his heart. " Fight them, hurry their coming in closer! " Screamed a voice from Riku's head. " Fight for your inner heart!" Riku closed his then said with more confidence. " I will Blindfolded one, i'll do it for you my friend. " Sora and Riku's keyblades started to glow heavenly. Sora bowed his head and Riku jestered back to agree. They both swallowed their fear then charged at the legion Heartless with no fear, only the confidence they both have in their hearts. " Riku find your inner strength, wake me up from inside your heart. " The Blindfolded one said from inside Riku's heart.  
  
"Frozen from all, bleeding from lust, let the light break through all walls oh Keyblader."   
  
All three doors opened slowly as Sora and Riku continued aimlessly fighting off the heavy legions of Heartless. Sora lifted up his Keyblade then screamed out "Ragnarok!" This attack takes Sora into a berserk craze and finishing the combo by calling forth a huge energy from his Keyblade. He destroyed most of the Heartless with this move, but to more he killed the more numbers took thier place. " I can't fight too many. " Sora said as he collasped to the floor. " SORA!! " Screamed out Riku and The Blindfolded One in concern. Riku ran to Sora, he kneeled down in front of him and placed Sora's head on his lap. He patted Sora's rosey cheeks while saying. " Sora, wake up, don't die on me, hold on alittle more.... " He held Sora tightly then continued. " .......please I can't go on without you, your my friend and the reason why I came back, so I can find you and Kairi. " The endless rows of Heartless surrounded Riku and Sora. Riku picked up Sora and stood his ground. " I believe in you." Sora whispered. Riku's eyes opened widly, but he knew that Sora was watching over him even in slumber.  
  
  
  
" Have you forgotten all I know, everything will end in agony, you all will perish."   
  
" We wont die, we'll go back to our island, our 'Destiny' Island. " The BlindFolded One exclaimed. The Blindfolded Ones image appeared behind Riku. Riku inhaled deeply. He put Sora gently on the floor in front of him, then he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.   
  
" Free me with your wings, oh' holy light,   
  
Guide me from the lingering hate, oh' sliver night,   
  
Bleed the words to me, Breathe the life out of me,   
  
take me into everlasting light! "  
  
  
  
Riku and the Blindfolded one chanted this several times, as their bodies glowed a bright yellow shining over the darkness.   
  
" This is the in prisoned heart, it is reviving, it shall soon take form into its true essence."  
  
Riku held his hands up high and the Blindfolded one mimiced this. The Heartless tried many times to charge at Riku and Sora but, a energy barrier hung over them. The barrier disinigrated each Heartless that tried to struck it. " Past. " Sora whispered. "Present." Riku said calmly. " Future. " The Blindfolded Ones image said softly. Riku cuffed his hands infront of him - and the image imitated this - then Riku summoned all of the energy he had inside him, he summoned the BlindFolded Ones Darkness.   
  
" We'll go together. These words were in his heart and now they will be the last reminder of a lost fallen ally to Riku and to forever remember these last words is to awaken the silent whisper of the Future. "   
  
Riku charged up everything he had in him then said to the image. " Im sorry, forgive me. " The image smiled then Riku and the Image screamed out. "Redemption!" A huge energy came out of the palms of Riku's hands. The energy destroyed all the heartless but, the power was so intense that it threw Riku back, making him go into one of the doors. Out of the smoke of the overwelming energy wave appeared another Hooded man. " Future is your fate, huh Riku. " The Hooded one said as he picked up Sora. " He looks just like..............myself, a non-existent one." The Hooded one said with a smile on his face. The three doors closed shut, never to see Riku again  
  
.   
  
" The thought of ones tragic soul is overwelming but, getting lost in time is even more bareible. "  
  
. 


End file.
